Master and Subordinate
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: In which Naruto is working under Sasuke's command… [SasuNaru Hokage!Sasuke and ANBU!Naruto Sasuke's birthday fic]


**Warning : **shounen-ai, mild yaoi, mild language, mild suggestive/adult themes… a sort-of PWP… **M **rating :) **SasuNaru **– and the story is completely a huge make-out scene XD It's weirder-than-weird for me to write a plotless fanfic, but whatever. **Happy birthday, Sasuke!**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

* * *

"This is the file you've asked for, Uchiha-sama," A blond male said as sweetly as he could, his tone dripped with warm honey, while his facial expression oozed utmost hesitance and an unhidden urge to maim something—some**one**.

The pleased smirk on the addressed Uchiha-sama couldn't be mistaken for anything else. After a few seconds though, a frown marred the Uchiha's otherwise-impassive face. "Don't call me Uchiha-sama—change that Sasuke-sama," He gruffly ordered, looking a bit green.

"Why's that, _Sasuke_-sama?" The blond asked pleasantly, but the sound of gritting teeth was also unmistakable.

"…Because it sounds as though you're serving _Itachi,_" The younger heir ground out, apparently displeased with that notion. Naruto seemed to think about it for a moment, before he looked decidedly greenish as well.

"…How did your mission go, Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked silkily, all thoughts about his avenger plans regarding his pretty-nailed-brother forgotten in favor of seeing the tight leather cling to his elite jounin's form.

"The ninjas from Lightning Country surrendered immediately when they saw how strong I am!" The blond bragged cheerfully, bringing a fleeting smile across the Hokage's face.

"Your ANBU squad? Any casualties?" It really amazed the energetic blond how his best friend could say words as though they're silk—it's unfair that the devilish Uchiha could sound so freakin' smooth without any major efforts!

"None, Hokage-sama," Naruto replied obediently, pointedly ignoring the wide, feline smirk that creased the corners of Sasuke's pink, well-shaped lips. Really, those lips were the very reason of this… humiliation, embarrassment!

"Now that the matters regarding your mission are over… we can move on to more… _important _matters…" The Hokage said suggestively, his tone implying that Naruto is going to be in great danger very soon.

"…More important matters…" Naruto almost squeaked—though he'd rather die than admit that he was a mixture of excitement and fear.

In a split second, the dark-haired Uchiha was already behind the blond ANBU member, one hand loosely (…definitely not possessively, definitely not) placed around a slim waist, while one hand was already traveling further south.

"…Teme…" Naruto panted, even though they weren't doing much yet. That could be arranged though… "You're sick…" The blond mumbled, his back arching sinuously against Sasuke's chest, the friction creating hotness that they could both feel, even though they're separated by a multitude of clothing.

"…Heh, are you sure you haven't thought about this…?" Sasuke asked teasingly, breath teasing Naruto's sensitive earlobe, the other hand busy groping Naruto's steadily-growing arousal, and the other hand slipping inside the slightly-large ANBU uniform, caressing the flat stomach and playing gently with those developed abs.

"Unlike you, bastard, aah," Naruto started to say, but he was cut off when the _Hokage_ leaned down, and bit harshly on his neck, drawing a bit of blood out, before he blew on it mischievously, as though trying to make him feel better about Sasuke's vampire-like tendencies.

"…Hmm?" Sasuke hummed questioningly, though he didn't stop massaging Naruto's erection through the tight black pants, didn't stop his hands from traveling inside the black shirt, and twisting the blond's nipples.

"Unlike you, bastard," Naruto breathed deeply, trying to rein over his senses long enough to formulate a coherent sentence, "I didn't think of abusing my power as _Hokage_ to rape my subordinates," He finished, mentally congratulating himself for actually managing to construct whatever he was spitefully thinking about.

"…You can't rape the willing," Sasuke helpfully pointed out, grounding forcefully into his backside. Naruto blushed, making him look like a ripe tomato, since he was already flushed from their indecent activities. He was glad that Sakura-chan understood Sasuke's tendencies to want something extravagant for special occasions… The head medic-nin sweetly asked everyone to vacate the entire floor where the Hokage's office was located.

Sasuke's right though—and since nobody would even think of barging in here, even if the blond male screamed rape at the top of his lungs.

"…Let's finish this—uhh, with**out **the robes on," Naruto suggested, biting his lips so much that it drew blood. He wanted his lover—but Sakura-chan and the Old Granny Tsunade would kill him if he showed up later with his robes stained!

The Uchiha grunted, obviously not happy that their role-reversal is going to come to an end that soon. Heh, it was fun being Hokage—and he still had so many orders left for his beloved ANBU captain to do…

"You'll still be Hokage—just without my precious _robes_!" Naruto cried, exasperated, since he knew that the sweaty smell is going to stick on his Hokage robes, and he still had that meeting by dinnertime…

That exclamation did the trick though; Sasuke backed away slightly and quickly came out of the white, slightly-short robes. Though… Naruto suddenly began fearing for his life when Sasuke smirked evilly at him.

Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to this freakin' role-reversal thing? Sasuke's sadistic and dominating streak shone brilliantly through this little birthday present…

"I know I should have just bought a birthday gift instead of this…" Naruto muttered wryly as Sasuke happily pushed him towards the wooden table, the smirk a little-too-wide for his liking.

_The things I do for you, you bastard._

**

* * *

OWARI**

…Uh –fiddles fingers- I'm totally speechless with what I've written down. Oh, except for: Fufufu, a Hokage! Sasuke and an ANBU! Naruto is rather new, hmm? XD Naruto is so OOC… or not :P He's just so cute when Sasu-chan is being so… ecchi XD

**Reviews **(i.e. constructive criticism, comments, suggestions, requests, challenges, ideas, etc) are welcome—very much so. **Thank you** for the people who continue to read and review my works! You guys are the best XD

**PS: **Uh-huh, who wants to write a smexy NC-17 version of this drabble-type fanfic? Tell me and then, I'll love you forever :) I so suck at writing PWP-like scenes x.x


End file.
